


𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮

by dreamingangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Force Ghosts, Gen, I cried while writing this, I’ll post more later hehe, ahsoka dies but it’s okay, by the way, hi I’m new :), i promise it’ll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel
Summary: 𝒸𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒾’𝓋𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓁𝑜𝒸𝓀𝑒𝒹 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃when ahsoka passes away in an explosion to save what’s left of the ghost crew, she sees a few familiar faces for a short while, but this is not the end of her story. not if her master has anything to say about it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮

_Bang._

Ahsoka didn't know what happened until she heard the faint scream of Sabine and saw beaming light. 

It had been a false lead in the ongoing search for Ezra. There's been plenty of those, yes, but this one was _different._ They had walked straight into a trap, set by who, she didn't know.

She looked down and she was dressed in a Snow White, long sleeve, short dress and blush ballet flats. _"That makes total sense."_ She thought.

So, was she dead? That's what she assumed anyway. She had a bad feeling from the start about this mission, but when had she ever felt "good" about one?

She looked around and started walking forward. There were water-like ripples around her feet following every step she made, like she was walking on a river. She gave a small grin. Peace like this was rare in her life.

Ahsoka was a fun-loving, energetic girl in her youth, but she had to admit, as she got older her happiness obviously deteriorated quickly. Momentarily, she was flash a few smiles or giggles, but none were long lasting or without reason.

When she glanced up, baby blue sky was coming forward. It felt like a watercolor painting. As she expected, the ground below her turned into bright green grass but, there was also a wide brick pathway. She tilted her head and furrowed her brow bones. At the moment she looked straight, she felt herself get lightheaded almost automatically.

In front of her shocked form, was the place she called home for 16 years. 

_"The Jedi Temple"_

She had whispered it, the first thing she had said since passing. Within a few seconds, 100s of children and Jedi Padawans had appeared, just like how it was before the Empire arose.

She placed a hand on her chest as she looked up at smiled. It really had been just like she remembered. After all those years of struggle, in that moment she felt it all was worth it. The children giggling, the padawans playing games, it was almost like they had never passed in the disastrous attack.

She took a few wavering steps forward. Ahsoka looked around and smiled in awe as she wrapped her left arm around her right. "Wow. It's beautiful." She said in a wistful tone. 

**_"Like it,_ _Snips?"_**

Her eyes widened a bit, her lips were separated like she was concentrating on something. She tilted her head as she fought back tears. She turned around, shaking like a leaf now. 

_There he was. Against a pillar on the walkway, in the outfit she had seen him in last as she went off to Mandalore with his charming smirk and and his arms lightly crossed._

_She mentally couldn't hold in any more tears seeing him._

_The man who had accepted her, trained her, saved her life and had been the brother she hadn't had in a while._

_"I mean, I tried to make it as welcoming for you as I could. Hope it's okay." He spoke with nothing but happiness in his voice._

_Seeing his sister, without the red shade of his mask over her frame. She managed to nod and laugh as she smiled and did something that she has wanted to do everything for the past 20 years._

_She closed the space between them as she hugged him._

_Now, that. That is what started both of their waterworks. "My Force, Ahsoka. You've grown up." Anakin managed to say as he cried._

_After they hugged for a couple minutes, she let back, but didn't let go, worried she would lose him again. "Had to happen sometime, Skyguy." She whimpered as she smiled. Ahsoka realized she's been more happy in the past 5 minutes then in her entire life._

_He laughed as he stroked her arm. He couldn't believe how mature she was. How much of a fighter she was. Everything that she had become. "Ahsoka... I am so-" "We are not doing this right now." She chucked as she shook her head. "None of this was your fault. At all. You're here because of you and your son. That's all that matters."_

_Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. He understood that she just wanted to enjoy this and forget the bad past. "Speaking of....your son??"_

_She said with a exaggerated shock in her voice. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and huffed. "But that's not all, is it, your daughter???" He couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Hey, I tried my best to keep a secret and it worked for a long time." She rolled her eyes. "There she is." He grinned._

_She couldn't help but feel true peace and happiness with him here. "Come on, the Temple isn't here for no reason." She nodded as she followed by his side into the Jedi Temple._

_**Force,** the nostalgia flew at her. _

_Anakin looked over at her. "Hey, I'm taller then you!" Anakin stated with a devious smirk. She looked at him with a blank face as she balled her hands into fists and punched his side, as she started to laugh._

_Anakin gasped and started coughing as he doubled over put one hand one the ground, the other holding his side. "Really? You sure about that now?" Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms. He looked at her in disbelief. "First, that doesn't count. Second, I cou-" "You could what? Sorry I can't hear you down there!"_

_Ahsoka said in a fake yelling voice and ended with her pearly white smile. Just as Anakin was about to have a snarky remark, a voice came from an above balcony connecting to stairs._

_  
**"Leave her alone Ani, she just got here."**_

_Ahsoka turned her head up and laughed. Padmé Amidala-Skywalker has her elbows placed on the balcony as she grinned brightly._

_"Hey!" She managed to say in the middle of laughing. Needless to say, Ahsoka ran and hugged her. Not more then 5 seconds later, Ahsoka and Padmé's voices overlapped each-other as they were complimenting one another and sharing story snippets._

_Anakin‘s eyes widened as he plugged his ears, until he felt something thrown at him. "Stop picking on us." Padmé said with a straight face as Ahsoka struggled to contain her laughter._

_"Yes ma'am" Anakin saluted. Padmé smiled._

_"Come on Ahsoka, everyone else wants to say Hi." "Everyone else?" Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances. Ahsoka looked at them back and forth. "Oh no"_ _she thought._

_After a couple hours of Ahsoka reuniting with all of her old friends and talking, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside. "You do know what needs to happen still, right?" Obi-Wan whispered in a solemn tone. Anakin frowned. He had forgotten. The Force wasn't done with her life yet. He looked over at her._

_She looked so happy seeing all of her lost loved ones once again. He would do anything to not change that for her, but you can't change the will of the Force._

_He gave a small nod. "Just...just let me do it. Okay? Let's be honest, I've already broken her heart once." "Anakin-"_

_But he had already started walking over._

_"Hey Snips, can I talk to you outside really quick?" Ahsoka tilted her head. "Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?" Anakin pursed his lips in._

_"I'll tell you outside, okay?" Ahsoka was confused but agreed._

_They walked out front to the entrance of the temple. "Hey, is something wrong you seem off?" Ahsoka asked. "Force, I can't do this" Anakin thought as he massages the temples of his head._

_"Ahsoka, um, there's something I need to tell you." Just as Ahsoka was about to speak, she heard an echo._

_**"Ahsoka! Wake up, you're okay."** _

_Ahsoka was bewildered._ _That was Sabine?  
_

_"Anakin, what's going on? Tell me now." Anakin had tears leaking out of his eyes._

_"You can't stay here. The Force only brought you here for closure, for now. Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." There was now a fierce wind blowing, faster by the minute. Ahsoka was crying now._

_"No, no please, Anakin I don't want to go back I want to stay, please!" She was sobbing. He's never seen her cry like this._

_It was breaking his heart slowly._

_"Ahsoka, I promise I'll see you again. This is all real, it's not a dream, but the Force isn't done with you yet." Ahsoka was having a panic attack at this point. The Force wasn't done with her?? What the hell did that mean?_

_"Please Ahsoka, please do one thing for me." Ahsoka couldn't respond through her tears but she gave a small nod._

_"Live your life. Have fun, be happy, go out and party." She managed a sob/laugh._

_"There's nothing to be worried about anymore. Tell that guy you love him, crash a speeder and laugh it off. Please just have fun and enjoy everything. That's all I want for you."_

_She slowly started fading out of the Force and hearing a monitor beeping._

_**"And** **Ahsoka!"** She managed to hear one last thing. _

_**"I am so proud of you."**_

Ahsoka opened her eyes with a gasp. She looked as she had a clip on her index finger connecting to a monitor that displayed her stats.

"God, Ahsoka. Don't scare me like that, please!" She heard Sabine's voice across from her. Ahsoka gave a small laugh.

"What happened?"

"Planted bomb in the transport. Stopped your heart for about 10 minutes and gave you some burns, you're lucky you didn't lose any limbs." Ahsoka nodded.

Even though she was still recovering from seeing everyone, it was easing to hear it hadn't been severe.

Her heart has stopped once, what's one more time?

"I'll go tell Hera you're okay. I'll be right back" Sabine got up and left after breathing a sigh of relief.

Ahsoka laid back onto her pillows and closed her eyes for a minute.

She was broke out of her meditative state after remembering something. It would prove that she wasn't just _having a_ crazy fever dream. She reached into her pocket and smiled.

**_Her Padawan beads were now sitting_** ** _comfortably in her palm._**


End file.
